The Trial of Scan W Cat
by Scan W Cat
Summary: In liu of the King of Mobius Tournamenr and after Sonic freed Knuckles from Enerjak, Wilford "Scan" Cat was framed by a strange organization by the name of "The Network" to gain knowledge of what Sonic got to defeat Enerjak.


We begin our story with the capture of the defendant, which was in Neo Haven, he was placed in a big cage, he went stir crazy for a bit but soon calmed himself by meditation, days later-*

*Scan W Cat is walking towards a New Metropolis court room, not damaged from the attacks,  
escorted by the same eight Secret service agents of the Royal Acorns, hands are chained up, Ki suppressed, he enters a huge court room, with press and staff taking his picture, he looks psychically in bad shape, he is escorted to the defendants table*  
Maxillian Acorn : Wilford Bret Denvue, you are charged with treason within the Freedom Fighters of giving information over to the Network, how do you plead?  
*Sally Acorn sits in the court room*  
Scan W Cat : Guilty...  
Sally Acorn: *she felt a little uncomfortable sitting in the judge's box*  
Maximillian Acorn : Sit down, this trial will begin.  
*Hershey the cat was sitting at the plaintiff table, she stood up and made opening statements*  
Hershey the cat : Judges of the Acorn Family, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury and those of the media and press, I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Wilford Bret Denvue committed a high act of treason and there fore should be executlively dealt with in the highest degree.  
*Sally Acorn is paying careful attention*  
Hershey the cat : Mr. Denvue was trusted to not inform any one of what was given to Sonic during a secret encounter between the Goddess Tejon and Sonic the Hedgehog.  
*Gunnar J Lunatri would have been sitting in the back of the room,watching the proceedings*  
Maximillian Acorn : Thank you, Miss Hershey, counsel for the defense?  
Mouser : Most esteemed officials, my client is innocent, how would he of known who exactly he was talking to at the time? This Network seems to just pop up out of nowhere and prey on the most secretive of information. Aura Cain is one of them. But my client was not specific.  
*Sally Acorn is making notes*  
Gunnar J Lunatri : *he thought to himself* ~Kusa,I hope you're keeping your nose out of this~Mouser : So in short, there should and must a mistrial!  
Maxillian Acorn : That will be quite enough, Mister Mouser, please sit down and do keep your voice at an indoor, level, Miss Hershey, you may proceed.  
Hershey the cat : Thank you, sire. As my first witness, I call to the stands, one Ranger T. Lunatri.  
*Ranger T Lunatri would slowly enter the room,despite acting tough, he was intimidated by the room in itself, only a child though*  
*Richter Kurohyou, the huge tall black panther wearing a Bailiff's outfit, waits for Ranger to approach the witness stands, holding a bible*  
*Ranger T Lunatri looks up at Richter*  
Richter : Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?  
Ranger T Lunatri : (he'd nod)  
Hershey the cat : Mister Lunatri, please tell the court in your own words, what you saw the day the defendant willingly gave information over to Aura Cain.  
Ranger T Lunatri : What I saw? *he'd look to Gunnar,as Gunnar would look back in a way of saying 'tell the truth'* he was going off about some kind of powder, I don't recall if he said where it came from though.  
Hershey the cat : A powder, eh? So that ment that Mr. Denvue sung like a canary and gave away vital information?  
Mouser: Objection your honors! Prosecution is being too slang for these proceedings.  
Sally Acorn: Objection sustained, Please keep to proper language, for the sake of clarification please.  
Maxillian : Continue Miss Hershey.  
Hershey the cat : Sorry, look, I'm just illustrating to the court that Mister Denvue was trusted with a secret, so Mister Lunatri, do you know the individual that the defense confirmed to?  
Ranger T Lunatri : I know of him, haven't had much time to get to know him personally.  
Hershey the cat : I see, do you know this man's name?  
Ranger T Lunatri : (he began to feel bad) I heard them refer to him as "Scan".  
Hershey the cat : No no, the man Mr. Denvue was talking to that day of question.  
Ranger T Lunatri : *shakes his head* I never heard his name. He was a weird guy and so I didn't approach him.  
Hershey the cat : Was he a member of this~Network?  
Ranger T Lunatri : Possibly, I don't know!  
Mouser : Objection again, your honors, prosecution is pressing the witness.  
Sally Acorn: Overruled.  
Hershey the cat : I am trying to get the facts on those who were there, counselor.  
These people must know about this incident.  
Mouser : Then kindly stop pressuring your witness, he knows, what he only knows.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : ~hang in there little guy~ Hershey the cat : Alright then, you cross exam him. *she mildly storms back to the plaintiff's table, shuffling her papers*  
*Sally Acorn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath*  
Duke Togo : *Currently watches the court discussions*  
Mouser : Mister Lunatri, on the day my client was seen with Aura Cain, the alleged network agent, did you or possibly even know that Aura Cain was part of this Network?  
Ranger T Lunatri : Not a clue,sir.  
Mouser : Which continues to even further show, ladies and gentlemen of the jury that my client was a victim of high circumstance, as the witness was too. *he paced before the jury*  
Mister Lunatri, my last question to you is this, you mentioned "powder" during your testimony to prosecution, was my client specific about kind of powder it was towards Mr. Cain?  
Ranger T Lunatri : I do not believe so.  
Mouser : I might be a simple enhanced cybernetic mouse, I do know maybe just little info on trials and court cases, but ladies and gentlemen of the jury and esteemed members of the high Mobian Council, I know my client is no Benedict Arnold. *slight pause* No further questions.  
Richter Kurohyou: You may step down.  
Hershey the cat : *she tightly held two pencils, looking kind of miffed* *mouths the words "can't believe, unbelievable, getting away" but no sound comes out, then she stands up again*  
For my next witness, I call to the stand Miss Venus the Bat.  
Ranger T Lunatri : (he would sheepishly step away from the stand)  
*Sally Acorn makes a few more notes*  
*Scan W Cat has help taking a drink of spring water, he is very nervous and it showed*  
*There is a delay, Venus the Bat is unfounded*  
Maxillian : *leans over to Sally, quietly asks* What do you think so far?  
Sally Acorn: I have made a few theories, but I'll hold my judgment.  
*Maxillian nods*  
*Hershey the cat taps her red boot to the ground, impatiently*  
*Finally, Venus entered the courtroom, both Hershey and Mouser examined Venus, the jury got an idea more, and Venus was asked to step down*  
*Maxillian motions for a 10 minute recess, takes the gavel and hits the brown plank*  
*10 minutes pass, court is returned in session*  
Hershey the cat : Your honors if it pleases the court, the prosecution is generously allowing for someone to speak on the accused-particularly his family.  
Sally Acorn : Does he have someone to do so, Mr. Churuge?  
Mouser : Yes- one Troy Grant Jefferson.  
*Troy was in the back, he rose and made his way to the front of the courtroom*  
Maxillian : You may begin your testimony, Mr. Jefferson.  
Ice Fire Cat : Thank you, sire. Esteemed assembled. My brother is no canary. He said nothing to them Network finks. He wouldn't do such a thing. Those network guys are a bunch of a liars!  
*Troy would get adamant and raise his voice* who are we to judge anyone who belongs in this Network? Its obscene the way they just prance around, looking for information from a helpless victim, just so they can get ahead the cheap way in life! I say all of you if there is no reasonable out course in this society, then we are just gonna fall prey to the absolutes the Network is gonna snare us with! *he bangs his fists on the witness stand*  
Sally Acorn: *looks at Ice* Please calm down or you will asked to leave.  
Geoffrey St John : *was currently int he courthouse, having somehow got back from Neo-Haven with Hershey, during the ten minute recess, they were both asked to just quickly observe the on going King of Mobius tournament*  
Ice Fire Cat : Sorry, Princess. I'll just say this- I've known my brother Wilford all my life,  
I didn't know what happened that day, only Ranger, Venus, Aura Cain and my brother did. But I know that Wilford is not someone to cause treason. *he finishes and steps away from the witness stand, going back to the audience section* Maxillian : Granted, your testimony is welcomed, Troy and you spoke on your brother's behalf we will still need to hear from both Sonic and Kusanagi.  
Mouser: If it pleases the court, I humbly request that Kusanangi not be allowed to testify. Maxillian : I apologize, Mister Churuge, but I must deny your request. Prosecution, do you have any further witnesses and or evidence?  
*Geoffrey St John thinks to himself as he scratches his chin "is Sonic even off of that island yet?"*  
Hershey the cat : We do, sire. Evidence. The news report and the visual tape that Kusanagi showed Sonic.  
*Hershey the cat places a small disc into a computer that brings up a recorded news broadcast-  
(News Anchor): At the top of our news coverage, Sonic the Hedgehog has apparently found a power greater than the 7 emeralds themselves. For all the viewers who don't know, the Chaos Emeralds disappeared, but are slowly reappearing. No one knows just what this is, but a close friend of the hedgehog told our informant that Sonic had something greater in power than the 7 emeralds.  
More on this tomorrow, including an open forum discussion with Dr. Finitevus. Tune in tomorrow!" *holoimage fades*  
Geoffrey St John : *his eyes widen* Finetivus? *stands up*  
Hershey the cat : And some how, this from this Network was shown to Sonic from some one named "Reign" *the holoimage shows a video image its that of Reign of the exchange he had with Scan,  
showing him talk of a power source more powerful than the emeralds that Sonic now had*  
*crowd murmurs things like "unbelievable" "no way" "he is a sell out"*  
Mouser: We are so boned.  
Maxillian : Order! *bangs the gavel against the plank* Order in this courtroom!  
*Sally Acorn making her notes*  
Hershey the cat : Prosecution rests, sire.  
*Geoffrey St John crosses his arms and watches the proceedings*  
Maxillian : So be it. Mister Mouser, do you have any witnesses or evidence?  
Sharon : *back in her room on Neo-Haven, she was watching on a TV and pounds the side of her chair, currently looking frustrated* Damn.  
Mouser : No witnesses, sire. But I do have one piece of evidence that will clear my client's name.  
Maxillian : Proceed. Mouser : *stands up, and types in something into the holoimager, up comes a image of the fateful day of question- the conversation between Venus, Scan and Aura* The jury will clearly note that my client did say-"something" but did not speculate, when Ranger was examined of what he heard,  
he said "powder". However, the Network could only guess this powder was stronger then the 7 emeralds but how are they to discern what kind of powder it was? Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the point is the Network was embarrassed, Sonic freed Knuckles from Enerjak's deadly grip,  
and Finitevus may have an idea that Sonic uses this powder but, will he even try again? Doubtful.  
Hershey the cat : If it pleases the court, Mister Mouser's evidence of the day in question maybe a subtle way to clear his client's name but the news report and confiscated records from the Network defeat the evidence here shown.  
Maxillian : Clearly noted, thank you both counselors, court is suspended until we can reach Sonic and Kusanagi. *bangs the gavel, both Maxillian and Sally exit the court room, Mouser and Wilford have a small discussion, then guards take Wilford to the detention center*  
Hershey the cat : Geoffrey, am I being too fierce?  
Geoffrey St John : Maybe a bit aggressive I admit, but as of now we got very little that works in Wilford's favor Hershey the cat : This is too stressful. Even more so then finding out DeClaw is hosting the tournament.  
Geoffrey St John : Yeah. Just when I was certain that bloke bought the big one.  
Hershey the cat : And this Kusanagi, can we really trust him? Dear god in heaven I need some tea.  
Geoffrey St John : This "network" I'm hearing about is kind of shady and I don't know if we can trust any information they bring in.  
Hershey the cat : I just have this firm belief that the Network wanted us fighting amungst ourselves.  
*a crazy strange female reporter came in with a camera guy up in Troy's face*  
Geoffrey St John : Probably, that seems like something they would have in mind. *glances over to Ulala and raises an eye* Since when did we get Overlander reporters around here and ones wearing outfits like that?  
Hershey the cat : * a cup of tea was brought to her, she sips it* *also looks at Ulala* I guess there is no accounting for taste *she should talk, she is wearing a grey blazer and a grey medium length skirt with her standard red boots*  
Ice Fire Cat : *covers his face with his hands* Yo, no interviews.  
Ulala : Oh I'm not here for interviews yet. Just picking up any scoop I can find. Oh yeah.  
*strikes a pose* Any of you know Sonic by any chance?  
Ice Fire Cat : Yeah but he ain't here.  
Hershey the cat : He is supposed to testify in this court case, currently he is in a tournament.  
Ulala : Ah right. The King of Mobius tournament, right?  
Geoffrey St John : Yeah, that's the one. But just how do you know him?  
Ulala : Well skunk, lemme put it this way, we mascots tend to know each other very well.  
*resumes strutting along*  
Ice Fire Cat : Yeah, you all dance silly. And yo' Momma dresses ya funny.  
Geoffrey St John : Mascot? *raises an eye and sweat drop* I can see how that term applies to you, but not ol blue boy.  
Ulala : Huh, guess they took that as an insult, oh well, they're problem for misunderstanding.  
This just in, Will the phrase "Just get in the plane" sweep the nation? Find out later!  
*The reporter and the camera guy exit the court house*  
Axel : OY! *suddenly bursts into the room they were in, slamming the doors behind him and skidding to a halt, looking out of breath*  
Hershey the cat : This girl is more bizarre then that bird reporter from Flicky Island.  
Ice Fire Cat : What's the problem, Axel?  
Axel : *he catches his breath for a moment* Glad I found ya, Troy.*gasps a few times* its that elephant-bastard! He's running Casino Night now!  
Ice Fire Cat : Mogul is at my old stomping grounds? *ala Timon* Cr-ud.  
Geoffrey St John : Mogul? *raises an eye at Axel* Kinda already knew that after me and a GUN agent did some recon Ice Fire Cat : He doing anything bad there?  
Axel : Not yet, but I hear he's got a bunch of Botnik's older models helping him run the place.  
Ice Fire Cat : I dare not go back to the Casino Zone. I used to have an addiction to gambling.  
Axel : What I don't get is why no one does nothing to get the guy now that he's out in the open!  
I can't ever forgive that guy after what he tried to do with Mina-chan!  
Geoffrey St John : Slow down, rushing into things isn't the wisest way to do things, kid.  
I admit I wanted to bag Mogul while I was standing right in front of him at the time, but he's got a legitimate front at the moment.  
Ice Fire Cat : Geoff is right, Axel, we can't just go in there guns a blazing.  
Axel : *tenses up, trying to hold back any anger* Man, there's just so many guys I need to beat up lately and now that weasel-bastard is giving Iggy and my old man trouble.  
Ice Fire Cat : You could beat him up.  
Hershey the cat : Axel, have you ever considered going into professional boxing?  
Axel : Nah, but my old man got us this ring set up at his facility now, even though my birthday isn't till the end of next month.  
Geoffrey St John : Anyway, don't you worry about Mogul. I'm sure those three that he manipulated are safe now.  
Ice Fire Cat : Rolly said Mina is ready to go out to eat , Axel. You can take her.  
Axel : REALLY? *he lights up at this, having a huge grin on his face*  
Ice Fire Cat : Sure! I know this quaint little bistro in Station Square.  
Axel : Oh hell yes! I hadn't seen Mina-chan after so long! Hope she still remembers me and such.  
*Geoffrey St John simply sweatdrops at Axel*  
Hershey the cat : The boy sure loves that rock star.  
Geoffrey St John : Seems like a borderline obsession to me.  
Mouser : I'm married to a rock star, think she did an album with Mina.  
Axel : Ne? *looks to Mouser* Who was that?  
Mouser : Macky Hayes, leader singer and guitarist for the Gen M Girls band.  
Axel : Huh, doesn't ring a bell. *scratches his head*  
Mouser : They are a more infamous and independent band, not widely known as Mina's lots.  
Geoffrey St John : Besides Mina and some other stuff, I've never really gotten into pop rock much. I'm more about the classics.  
Hershey the cat : I'm a r and b jazz feline.  
Axel : Yeah, I like metal, alternative, and j-rock, but Mina-chan's fan of my few faves in the local pop genre. I just can't argue with a angelic voice like that~ *Axel has hearty eyes*  
Hershey the cat : She really sends you, eh Axel?  
*Gunnar J Lunatri would have been sitting in the back of the courtroom and would have walked up to Troy, Mouser, Axel, Geoffrey, and Hershey*  
Axel : *folds his arms behind his head with a chuckle* Yeah, I rarely seen any other girl that freaking cute and irresistible.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : Now Axel,don't be lying to the lady.  
Axel : Ne? *looks towards Gunnar* Who's lying?  
Ice Fire Cat : Yo Gunna'. Court is temporally suspended, can you dig this? Max wants to hear from both Sonic & Kusanagi.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : That will be a waste of time if you were to ask me, but here I'm only a spectator.  
Hershey the cat : I don't know what kind of judgment they will give him.  
Geoffrey St John : We'll try to be fair, but can't do anything for him until we see solid evidence of his innocence.  
Axel : Aw man, now I gotta beat up these Network guys too, from what I hear that sand-bastard is with them.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : I'm telling you, you're wasting your time calling Kusanagi.  
Mouser: I don't get it, why is this Kusanagi fellow so important?  
Hershey the cat : Kusanagi claims to have ties with the Acorn family or something of that nature.  
Geoffrey St John : Yeah, but are you sure we can trust the guy?  
Hershey the cat : No, we can't.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : *he'd growl a little* You can't trust him now! You were so quick to trust him when him and I were both fighting alongside you.  
Skye Silverblade: *heads out of the courthouse, from watching the days proceeding, deep in thought*  
Ice Fire Cat : Take it easy, Gunna', we just wanna be careful.  
*Axel walks outside seeing Skye*  
Skye Silverblade: *glances at Axel* Can I help you?  
Axel : Not really, just wondering what brings ya here.  
Skye Silverblade: Curiosity more than anything, and the fact that Scan told me he was innocent.  
Axel : I see. Do ya know the guy?  
Skye Silverblade: A little bit, he asked to speak to Sonic, but I didnt get to. and for what its worth I think he's innocent.  
Axel : Yeah, he just doesn't seem like a bad guy to me.  
*Skye Silverblade nods*  
Axel : I once thought Mina-chan would look cute with glasses, but doesn't really fit with her current outfits.  
*Mouser heard talking and he wanders outside, as do Troy, Geoffrey, Hershey and Gunnar*  
Mouser : One of the Gen M Girls wears glasses- the keyboard player Mandy.  
*Skye Silverblade quickly takes her glasses off*  
Axel : *looks to Skye* You okay and such?  
Skye Silverblade: *nods* Yeah, not too bad been travelling less though.  
Axel : What dya mean by that?  
Gunnar J Lunatri : Troy, how is Tara doing? I haven't seen her in ages.  
Skye Silverblade: Ive been thinking of slowing down my travels stay in one place for a while.  
Axel : Yeah? Like where at?  
Skye Silverblade: All over *smiles* Just to experience things rather than just pass through.  
Ice Fire Cat : About to give birth, Gunna', she is a bit stressed though.  
Axel : My town's pretty kewl. Its this place called Granite Hill.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : Why, Troy?  
Skye Silverblade: I might have to visit sometime.  
Ice Fire Cat : Well she is worried about her familes, mostly you, and this court hearing.  
Axel : Yeah, pretty popular with tourists because of this mountain there.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : She sees Scan as her brother too, that's why she worries.  
Skye Silverblade: *nods* Nice.  
Hershey the cat : But doesn't she care about justice?  
Gunnar J Lunatri : That's where I'll bet she's torn, you see Hershey, the term 'blood is thicker than water' truly applies here.  
Mouser : Doesn't my "foot" powder speech mean anything? This is-that's it, we've been had!  
Gunnar J Lunatri : There's one thing you both are forgetting, Sonic was never harmed,  
depsite the leak.  
Skye Silverblade: *hears Gunnar and groans a little under her breath, but carries on talking with Axel* But Im not gonna be going anywhere until the trial is over.  
Mouser : Don't you guys get it? Finitevus wanted us to free Knuckles, wanted us to turn against each other, while they get the emeralds!  
Geoffrey St John : *looks over to Mouser* And what makes you assume that?  
Axel : I'll look into this, but I got other things to check into as well. Like if I'm really gonna eat out with Mina-chan or not.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : Think about that for a moment Geoff, while we would have been busy 'freeing' Knuckles, it would have left us with zero manpower to stop them from gaining all seven emeralds.  
Mouser: While some of most powerful fighters are still involved in the King of the Mobius Tournament and us here distracted by this trial, The Network is free to search down the emeralds! Plus what Gunnar said is true too.  
Geoffrey St John : Are you suggesting that the Network is working with Declaw?  
Ice Fire Cat : Oh holy crap.  
Hershey the cat : Ok I can't breathe, can someone get me a brown paper bag!  
Gunnar J Lunatri : *shakes his head* Doubt it, DeClaw is a freak who's ego knows no bounds.  
Ice Fire Cat : Still, the Network knew of the tournament, reguardless of Nath's involvement of hosting, making easier for them to strike.  
Geoffrey St John : They might show interest in the events even if they aren't directly involved.  
Hershey the cat : So much for justice.  
Gunnar J Lunatri : Hershey, there will be justice, perhaps not the kind you're looking for.  
Hershey the cat : With the Network laughing all the way to the bank, Gunnar and at us?  
Ranger T Lunatri : *he'd come running up to Troy,harshly tugging on his shirt* Mister Troy!  
Ice Fire Cat : Yo Ranger, what's up? *adjusting his neck tie*  
Ranger T Lunatri : *catching his breath* Tara! Hospital!  
Mouser : Troy, go on ahead, it might be hours before the Acorns'll find Sonic and Kusanagi,  
besides Geoffrey and Hershey have Acorn agents surrond the room here that holds Wilford.  
Ice Fire Cat : Okay. Let's go, Ranger.  
Ranger T Lunatri : *he literally tugged on Troy away from the courthouse, running to where Tara was taken*  
Mouser : *walks down the street* Why couldn't I be like Perry Mason or Atticus Finch?  
*several days later- a group of Acorn secret agents suddenly surrond Sonic*  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Um hi? *Has no idea why there are Acorn agents surrounding him and Knuckles where the two fighters has Declaw in the basket*  
Hershey the cat: *she walks up behind the agents * I apologize for the interruption, Sonic, but Sally has requested your presence for the Scan W Cat trial in New Metropolis.  
Geoffrey St John : *walks over next to Hershey* Seems they might be occupied, luv. *motions over to Declaw and gets on his guard*  
Hershey the cat : They want to hear your testimony in the case. No time like the present,  
Geoffrey, but we can wait.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Crap, you caught me at a bad time. Listen, I'll come after I kick Declaw's ass, your all welcome to watch. Now, excuse me! *He would leap over the agents and then runs at Declaw at super speed, which upon approaching him, he runs very fast around Declaw, creating a blue vortex which not only should make the host confused and dizzy, but perhaps run air since he is also sucking in air as well from the speed Sonic is unleashing*  
Hershey the cat : Fight honorably then, Sonic.  
*hours later, scene shifts to the courthouse*  
*Mouser is sitting at the defendant's table wearing a black suit three piece outfit, he was at a next to him was Scan, arms and legs chained up, he was wearing a blue buttoned up denim shirt,  
sleeves rolled up, black slacks and black loafers, his hair all slicked back*  
Hershey the cat : *she went inside the courthouse, heading towards the ladies' room to get changed, she comes out a few moments later wearing a turquoise colored blazer, grey medium lenght skirt and her red boots going into the court room, sitting at the plaintiff's table*  
Donald.  
Mouser: *looks up from reading the documents, half rectangular reading glasses on his nose,  
barely on his eyes, nods* Diana. I take it you found azul quill?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: The fuuuuuun has arriiiiived! *Said Sonic in a song like tone. This caught the juries attention and one female eyes widen to him* OH MY GOD ITS SONIC! *The whole jury got up and cheered for Sonic which he took in granted* Thaank you.  
Hershey the cat : I did. *hears the commotion, gestures to incoming Sonic*  
*A single figure would enter behind Sonic, walking past in a slow, steady pace whilst he showed off, where The Network badge on his jacket used to be now rested the Royal Acorn Guard medallion with the gash in it. He appeared very calm, but he looked battered, beaten, and a little dirty, though he had washed up as best he could.*  
Mouser: My, my. my. Mario's long time rival *he stands up, looking at Sonic* Sonic the Hedgehog,  
I never thought we would ever meet, the Italian plumber sends his best.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *He was shaking some hands of the members of the jury, some of the females who was screaming in joy for him. Upon seeing Kusanagi, he smiled brightly, seeing the Royal Acorn Guard medallion as he walked to him, patting him on the back* I'm sorry my friend, thank you. You look great by the way *Finally he walked to Mouser, smiling to him* Heh, you knew it went on like forever, yet I guess in the end, I conceded. Glad Mario does send his best.  
Richter Kurohyou : "All rise!"  
*Maxillian, Sally and Elias- all wearing black judges' robes would come into the court room,  
Max would bang the bang the gave*  
Maxillian Acorn : Be seated. Sonic, we'll start with your testimony. Take the witness stand.  
*Kusanagi nods to Sonic and sits silently, arms folded neatly.*  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Shrugs* Whatever *The jury would calm down as the judges finally came in and they all risen. Especially Sonic since his eyes widen to see Sally and he got up immediately,  
smiling wide enough for his teeth to be shown. Then upon taking a seat, after hoping that he was noticed, he was now addressed by her father, Maxillain, who he once again got up and nodded to him* Yes sire. *Honestly, Sonic didn't know the royalties would serve as the judges, this is a big case after all, since he is involved. So Sonic would now be at his best behavior as the celebrity walked up to the witness stand*  
Richter Kurohyou : *holds a bible in front of Sonic* Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you?  
*Gunnar J Lunatri would have been in the back of the courtroom, coming with Kusanagi, he wasn't going to let him deal with this bullshit trial alone*  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *He then raised his right hand up, and left hand on the bible as he nodded*  
I do *However, himself being a twit sometimes, he gave Bailiff a high five which some gasped.  
Sonic cringed a little and smiled nervously* Sorry folks, didn't know *He slowly sat down and sighed deeply*  
Maxillian : Sonic, please tell the court what happened, and in your own words.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Clearing his throat, Sonic proceeded* Well, this all started with me being in the tournament. I met my friends, and fans alike there, heading to a island where the tourny will take place and all that. Out of the blue, some well I know I can't curse so I'll say Fing jerk by the name Darren did something to the entire machines and networks of Mobius and unleashed such horrors. Namely Enerjak. Anywho, even heroes like myself gets a little nervous of what to do, how to deal with Enerjak, Mogul and whatever Darren unleashed all rolled into one.  
It was then I met Scan, the, person who is sitting before me now, wearing a very nice blue shirt hehehe.  
Cosmic : *looks over to Gunnar and sits by him* Guess its all finally over with the King of Mobius for us, huh.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: We talked, and God bless his soul, he's a very cheerful, spirtied, friendly guy who really wanted to help out. We then finally came across another friend of mine named Foxy and she knew someone who had the emerald dusts that I acquired in order to use it and defeat Enerjak. If it wasn't for Scan, I would not have acquired the dusts. His abilities helped me out. And for that, I was in his debt. Of course it was going to be difficult in hiding it since the Network, by the way that's what Darren is in they somehow gave the information to the news people about what I have, ruining the surprise. Nonetheless I was determined to go on,  
even though I was bedazzled by how the Network found out about the dusts.  
*Gunnar J Lunatri sat and listened to the testimony,not giving a flying dogturd about the tournament*  
Sharon : *sits on the other side of Gunnar* Yeah, but now that we're back home we instantly gotta go back to work, just when I was feeling the urge to rest in a comfortable bed for once.  
Maxillian : Continue with your testimony, Sonic.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: The big day came, and I was wondering where was Scan in this, this is when Falco, another friend and allied of mine, gave me a note made by Scan who said he's sorry for betraying me, and he will undo the wrong that he has made. I didn't know what the heck he was talking about, until I met the two men in charge of the Network. One we all know and love,  
Dr. Finvetus or Fin Head as I like to call him now. *He looked down and spoke in a serious tone* I was shown Scan talking to a member of the Network and I just could not believe that someone who admired me would do something like this, I was shattered, but not shattered enough to whoop Enerjak and freed Knuckles, afterwards I heard rumors that he was tricked and such, which is why we are all here.  
Maxillian: Counselors.  
Hershey the cat : *she gets up and walks up to Sonic* Is Wilford a traitor in your estimation?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Well Miss Hershey, ladies and gents. Looking into Scan's eyes now.  
*Which he did, very deeply, seeing the spirit in him* I cannot say that Scan would really turn his back to me. Accidentally is one thing but to betrayed me on purpose, I cannot imagine that is the case. That fellow would follow me into hell by my side. He wanted to really help me,  
become part of the team, something I haven't witnessed to in a while now. *Tails was such person who also showed similar traits* So to respond to your question, no, I believe in my heart, that Scan, my biggest fan, was tricked.  
Hershey the cat : But Sonic he did knowingly give information to the Network.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Blinked* What do you mean? *This part he did not know of*  
Mouser: Objection your honors!  
*Gunnar J Lunatri scowls*  
Mouser: My client had no idea that Aura Cain was part of the Network. Maxillian: Objection sustained, Hershey, for goodness sakes, let's not create loop holes.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Who the heck is Aura Cain?  
Hershey the cat : I'm sorry sire, OK Sonic, was this material you were given a "hush hush"  
subject?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Um, can you be more specific to the question? Oh wait you mean the dust!  
Hershey the cat : Aura Cain is the network agent that Scan shot his mouth off, about the "dust"  
you were given, but Wilford only referred it to a something.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, for the question, of course it was top secret, classified, hush hush *He tried to hold a snicker at Hershey saying hush hush in that accent of hers* Yes, I knew the Network would easily gain it if anyone mentioned a word of it on the ship since they had one hell of a hacker.  
*Kusanagi blushed lightly, finding that accent absolutely sexy*  
Hershey the cat : No further questions. *grins*  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Watched her hips move as she walked back to the seat, but then he shook his head, knowing that she's the wife of Geoffrey, god bless that lucky devil*  
*Gunnar J Lunatri facepalm noting Kusanagi's reaction to Hershey*  
Mouser: *he gets up, and approaches Sonic* I'm gonna ask you, although you were successful in getting Enerjak out of Knuckles, my client did wrong in blathering, right?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, since I didn't know of Aura nor was I there, then yes it was wrong.  
I guess he got excited or something that he's being a great helper for a change. As much as I love the guy, he made a mistake, we all do that right? *Shrugged a little in a sadden way*  
Mouser: Exactly, none of us are perfect, and wouldn't it be fair to say maybe, the Network was "looking for any and or all information", its like Cain knew something went down and he wanted to pounce further into it, yeah?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Since Cain's an a-hole member of the Network to begin with, yea.  
Mouser: Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, your honors, my client, who I have been saying this whole trial; was framed. Enerjak had a grasp on Knuckles, and since that occurred, Finitevus knew Sonic's super form wouldn't be efficent enough to take on Enerjak, thereby Finitevus'  
calculating for Sonic to gain more power, and the good 'Kidna Doctor just had to know.  
So he sent the stoolie for a Sonic supporter to spill his guts, this something is not what Finitevus expected, because Sonic, reguardless, its a moot point and I again motion mistrial.  
Sonic, my last question to you is this- had my client not sing like a canary to Aura, would the results turn out any different?  
*Gunnar J Lunatri his fists would clench at the mere mention of Finitevus*  
Sonic the Hedgehog: In terms of my new strategy, no. But in showing what EXACTLY I have and then shoving it right up to Enerjak's face as well as Finitevus without them knowing it, absolutely 100%.  
Mouser: No further questions. *feels satisfied* Not bad for a tall cyborg mouse Richter Kurohyou : You may step down, Sonic.  
Sonic the Hedgehog : Thanks *He stepped down as told and walked over to the group with Kusanagi nearby*  
Maxillian : Kusanagi, please take the witness stand.  
*Kusanagi stand solemnly and walk towards the stand, eventually taking it.*  
*Gunnar J Lunatri had to keep calm, outbursts would not help Kusanagi, not here,not now*  
Richter Kurohyou : Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god? *held a bible in front of Kusanagi*  
Kusanagi: I swear.  
Maxillian: Kusanagi, please tell the court and this jury in your own estimation on what exactly happened?  
*Sonic the Hedgehog was now listening in*  
Kusanagi: I'll do better. *He holds up a hologram video recorder, the same he showed to Sonic*  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Raises a eyebrow* Hmm?  
*all three judges watch the hologram, Mouser sweats*  
Aura Cain: Maybe Sonic's a lazy douchebag that's not worth his weight in piss and shit? *He blinks a few times* Scan W Cat : And I'll have you know Sonic is no lazy douchebag as you inappropriate put it as,  
he has something that put him past his super form!  
Sonic the Hedgehog: I knew he was tricked.*He muttered*  
Kusanagi : There was no phishing for information as Mouser put it, Scan, overexcited in the awesomeness of Sonic, belted out willy nilly, without thought as to who the person he was talking to was, in an attempt to get Sonic more respect from Aura Cain.  
Mouser: *he mutters "01" over and over again to himself*  
Scan W Cat: *elbows Mouser quietly said* "Stop it."  
Mouser: Sorry.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Was watching Mouser, and hear him repeat 01, wondering what it meant*  
Kusanagi: Is Scan a spy? No. Is he an over-devoted fan that did something childish and created an endangering situation? Yes. He made an honest mistake, giving very important intelligence on the fly in a vain attempt to get others to respect his personal hero Sonic. He never mentioned what he was using, but it was enough to put the odds against Sonic. The worst he's guilty of is a bad decision fueled by childish fanboyism. As a former Network operative myself, I can tell you without a doubt that Scan was never a part of The Network, especially during that exact time.  
*Sonic the Hedgehog smiles and nodded to Kusanagi*  
Kusanagi: *His eyes shift to Hershey and her group, then Sonic, then his brother, then to Mouser*  
*Gunnar J Lunatri expression was unreadable,as if he were taking in all the info,he was here because he didn't like the fact that Ranger was questioned in such a manner*  
Kusanagi: *Thinking: For the love of God don't let Hershey assault me with that beautiful voice of hers. I'm afraid of melting, melting, agh, Kusapuddle*  
*Gunnar J Lunatri made a flicking motion with his hand,trying to tell Kusanagi to show respect to Hershey*  
Hershey the cat : Kusanagi, in your strongest belief did Finitevus gain in what Wilford told Cain?  
Kusanagi: Yes, he did. *He nods to Hershey, flushing a little in the cheeks* All intelligence has it's monetary gain, no matter how little, yet letting anyone on the street know of something that can go beyond super form. *He shakes his head*  
Hershey the cat : What was Aura Cain intending on doing that day?  
Kusanagi: Pissing people off, actually. Aura Cain is a very combative 14 year old, in that he's somewhat grim and morbid, and very, punkish. He wasn't actually hunting for info, at least, by what he told me.  
Hershey the cat : You see, Aura Cain, in his own, "inappropriate" mannerism was just an innocent bystander, could he really report to Finitevus? Tell us Kusanagi, does Finitevus send Aura out on any or all missions?  
*Sonic the Hedgehog would not have mind in introducing Aura to Knuckles*  
Kusanagi: He sends Aura out on missions as long as his contract is active. Network Operatives have a contract period with a client, and at the end of that a client can either ask them to work again, or the operative can take another job, from even the likes of the Acorn Court, if you wanted them. Would you like me to get Aura?  
Maxillian: The court has no objections.  
Kusanagi: *He pulls out a comm.* Darren? Yeah, we need to see Aura. Yes, Aura. New Mobotropolis Sonic the Hedgehog: Hmmm.  
*Wilford drinks some Ozarka water*  
*Aura Cain rises from the King's shadow, forming on King Max's head almost like a spider of sorts.*  
Maxillian: Please remove yourself from my head.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Eheheheheh there he is. *He was starting to crack his knuckles, which would be heard by everyone as the Blue Blur will be ready to give Aura a whooping*  
Aura Cain: Yeah yeah. *the grim looking wolf boy sits on the stand, specifically over the side of it.* What's up? *Looks at Scan* Oh hey! It's you! Assface! How's it hangin'? Like it's winter? Tch, excuses excuses for your lil smokey, man.  
*Gunnar J Lunatri looked to Sonic,shaking his head*  
Maxillian: *bangs the gavel* Order in this court room!  
Hershey the cat : So, Aura, once you heard what Wilford had to say, after you left where did you go?  
Aura Cain: Straight to the news station, with juicy gossip~ Hershey the cat : I see and from what you learned, you weren't a plant?  
Aura Cain: Not a plant, nope. *He shrugs* Do I look like a shrub? Tweedle Dumb over there isn't a target, never was. I just wanted to tick 'im off and he started blabbin'.  
Hershey the cat : No further questions.  
Mouser: The defense rests.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Mmm. *He awakened, hearing that the questions are over* About time.  
*Aura Cain hops off*  
Kusanagi: Please forgive Aura, Lady Hershey.  
Maxillian: Very well. 10 minute recess for decision. *bangs the gavel*  
Hershey the cat : I'll give it some though, Kusanagi.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Well one way or another he's not guilty, never was and never will be *He got up and out for some air*  
Kusanagi: *He nearly melted hearing her voice. He shivered and began walking, a warm blush on his cheeks as he passed Hershey.*  
Mouser: I'm gonna win this case? Chickory.  
*Gunnar J Lunatri would have left the courtroom*  
Aura Cain: Kusa wants to make kissey face with the cockney kitty ~ *He wanders out, hands behind his head, passing Sonic.* Ah, by the way, blue blur, speed slur. My Dad isn't a Network Agent anymore. He quit to join Lien-Da and the Flame Legion permanently.  
*the three judges return, as does the jury*  
Richter Kurohyou : All rise! Maxillian *bangs the gavel* Be seated. Has the jury reached a verdict?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Hmm? *Heard Aura and then glared* Oh that's really pleasant to hear, mind if you step aside now kid. *He would then rise*  
Lead Juror: We find the defendant, not guilty, your honor.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *Smiled and raised his fist to his face* Yeeees!  
Kusanagi: *He shrugs his shoulders.*  
Aura Cain: I demand a recount!  
Kusanagi: *to Aura* You can go now.  
Sonic the Hedgehog: *He walked over to Scan and patted him on the back* Congrats, you're a free man *Smiled brightly*  
Maxillian: Wilford, you are clear of the charges, however, you did blurt out information to this young man, to pursued justice, I'm placing you on probation for the remainder of the year, any vital information you receive, you must maintain a code of silence or there will be measures,  
do you understand?  
Sonic the Hedgehog: Hehehe in other words Scan, keep your mouth shut Scan W Cat: *gave thumbs up to Sonic, and nods to Max* Yes sire. Maxillian: Good. *bangs the gavel* Court is adjourned.  
Scan W Cat: That, I'll do, Sonic *a Acorn agent removes the chains off his arms and legs*  
Hershey the cat : *she gets up, sighing, looking sad at Wilf* I'm sorry, but you knew I had to do it in the name of justice, maybe one day, you will understand.  
Scan W Cat: I know but until then, you do your job, and I'll do mine. Enchalla, Diana.  
*places two fingers to his forehead, he dissapears -shunkan idou-*  
Mouser: I win, I win, I win! In your face, black and white! Ha ha ha ha. *hops and back-flips all the way out of the courthouse, happy as a lark*  
Kusanagi: *He approaches Hershey.* We must all do our job. That is how order is attained, is it not?  
Hershey the cat : True, justice was served.  
*Kusanagi nods to her, seeming a bit shy around her. He would excuse himself from sight, walking out of the building.*  
*Hershey the cat waves, Geoffrey was saying its time to go home, she exits with him*  
THE END

CAST Scan W Cat-Sean Schemmel Sonic the Hedgehog-Jason Griffith Kusanagi-Stephen Colbert Aura Cain-Brittney Karbowski King Maxillian Acorn-Patrick Stewart Princess Sally Acorn-Kath Soucie Hershey the cat-Tress Macneille Mouser-Kirby Morrow Richter Kurohyou-Kirk Thornton Gunnar J. Lunatri-Richard Ian Cox Geoffrey St. John-Paul Dobson Skye Silverblade-Liv Tyler Ice Fire Cat-Sean Marquette Ranger T. Lunatri-Bradley Pierce Cosmic-Paul Stephen Sharon-Kara Edwards Axel-Vic Mignola Urlala Steelboot-Annie Potts Lead Juror-Phil LaMarr


End file.
